


If You Give 2ps A Chat Room

by InsertRandomSnarkyPunHere



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (I hope), Established Relationship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Implied Relationships, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and it's funny, but it's classy crack, but yeah Flavio's genderfluid, i think, in my opinion at least, it's gonna come up eventually, this is honestly a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertRandomSnarkyPunHere/pseuds/InsertRandomSnarkyPunHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veering way off course from my usual genre(s) of fluff with a hint of angst/humor, I present my interpretation of what would happen if the 2p Axis had a chat room.</p><p>In this, you'll find Luciano's struggle with technology and pop culture, Lutz and Kuro butting heads over everything and being immature little shits in general, Flavio in their usual fashionable glory trying to keep track of what's even going on, and Klaus trying (and somewhat failing) to keep WWIII from breaking out over memes and Pokémon Go.</p><p>Yeah, it's that kind of story.</p><p>(Technically complete, but I might (read: most likely will) add more chapters if people really like this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luci is useless when it comes to technology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruthlesslistener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthlesslistener/gifts).



> Inspired by a conversation with ruthlesslistener (actually by most of my conversations with them... um...) 
> 
> But anyway, please enjoy the 2p Axis being weird little shits. More chapters may be added and the rating is subject to change.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luciano can't figure out the internet for the life of him, Lutz is a definite Cat Person™, and Flavio misses everything.
> 
> (Contains very minor 2p Prupan, but it's literally just Kuro calling Klaus 'babe', so if you have problems with that..... Well, I did put it in the tags)

_[Screamy Knife Child is online]_

_[BlackDragon is online]_

_[Cheeto Puff is online]_

 

[Screamy Knife Child] WHO THE FUCK CHANGED MY USER NAME????

 

[Cheeto Puff] kuro did

 

[BlackDragon] I did not!

 

_[Ace_Of_Hearts is online]_

 

[Cheeto Puff] yes you did

 

[BlackDragon] No I didn't!

 

[Ace_Of_Hearts] .....

[Ace_Of_Hearts] Yes you did, Kuro.

 

[Screamy Knife Child] Kuro.............

 

[BlackDragon] What?

 

[Screamy Knife Child] Tell me how to change it back

[Screamy Knife Child] _Now_

 

[BlackDragon] _Fine_

[BlackDragon] I'll call you, hold on.

 

_[BlackDragon has left the chat]_

 

[Cheeto Puff] well

[Cheeto Puff] that was an adventure

 

[Ace_Of_Hearts] Yes it was

 

_[Screamy Knife Child has left the chat]_

 

[Cheeto Puff] seems its just you and me now _Bruder_

 

_[Golden Memelord is online]_

 

[Ace_Of_Hearts] Not anymore

 

[Cheeto Puff] damn

 

[Golden Memelord] What did I miss?

 

[Ace_Of_Hearts] A lot, Flavio. You missed a lot.

 

_[Child_of_Rome is online]_

 

[Cheeto Puff]  theres luci

[Cheeto Puff] i think

 

[Child_of_Rome] It's me, idiot

 

_[BlackDragon is online]_

 

[Cheeto Puff] and suddenly i dont want to be here

 

[Golden Memelord] *Don't

 

[Cheeto Puff] and my motivation continues

[Cheeto Puff] memelord

[Cheeto Puff] more like grammerlord

 

[Child_of_Rome] *Grammar

 

[Cheeto Puff] guYS

[Cheeto Puff] StOp

 

[BlackDragon] We will if you do.

 

[Cheeto Puff] YEAH 

[Cheeto Puff] WELL SCREW YOU

 

[Ace_Of_Hearts] Boys, stop it

[Ace_Of_Hearts] I swear, I step away for 2 minutes...

 

[Cheeto Puff] sorry klaus

 

[BlackDragon] Sorry babe.

 

[Cheeto Puff] hey

[Cheeto Puff] thats my brother you know

 

[BlackDragon] ..........

[BlackDragon] You are aware that we're dating, right?

 

[Child_of_Rome] I think Lutz is still in denial

 

[Cheeto Puff] im NOT in denial

 

[BlackDragon] I think you're right, Luci.

 

[Child_of_Rome] Don't call me Luci

 

[BlackDragon] Well, I'm sorry, Luciano The Great And Powerful.

 

[Child_of_Rome] Don't overdo it, Kuro

[Child_of_Rome] Just Luciano is _fine_

 

[Cheeto Puff] jhgdcjhfmjgdYRUTDKUJSHSFJHZmhjhxjjg

[Cheeto Puff] jjjfjfykhggkk

 

[Child_of_Rome] Lutz?

 

[Cheeto Puff] yeah?

[Cheeto Puff] sorry my cat jumped on the keyboard

 

[Child_of_Rome] Which one?

 

[BlackDragon] Yeah, don't you have, like, 6?

 

[Cheeto Puff] haha very funny

[Cheeto Puff] i have 4

[Cheeto Puff] and ones actually klaus's cat so i have 3

[Cheeto Puff] but for your information it was valentine

 

[BlackDragon] Who?

 

[Cheeto Puff] brown and white patched tabby w/ green eyes

[Cheeto Puff] luci's favorite

 

[Child_of_Rome] Ohhh, it was Valentino?

[Child_of_Rome] Figures

 

[Cheeto Puff] her name is _valentine_

 

[Child_of_Rome] Same difference

[Child_of_Rome] Shit, I have to go

 

[BlackDragon] Will you be on later?

 

[Child_of_Rome] I think so, but I can't guarantee anything

 

[BlackDragon] Mmm

[BlackDragon] Well, bye!

 

[Cheeto Puff] bye luci <3

 

_[Child_of_Rome has left the chat]_

 

[BlackDragon] How come he lets _you_ call him Luci?

 

[Cheeto Puff] he doesnt 

[Cheeto Puff] but i do it anyway

 

[BlackDragon] And seriously with the heart?

 

[Cheeto Puff] ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

[Cheeto Puff] i do what i want

 

[BlackDragon] You're a dork.

 

[Cheeto Puff] i know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 

[BlackDragon] And just so you know, I still don't like you.

 

[Cheeto Puff] i dont like you either

 

[BlackDragon] Glad to know we're on the same page.

 

_[BlackDragon has left the chat]_

 

_[Cheeto Puff has left the chat]_

 

[Golden Memelord] Back, sorry.

[Golden Memelord] Wow, what did I miss now?

[Golden Memelord] Hello?

 

[Ace_Of_Hearts] Hi

[Ace_Of_Hearts] Everyone else left

 

[Golden Memelord] Like that's new.

 

[Ace_Of_Hearts] Yeah

 

[Golden Memelord] I actually have to go, again. Luci and I have to get things for dinner.

 

[Ace_Of_Hearts] Okay, bye!

 

[Golden Memelord] Bye!

 

_[Golden Memelord has left the chat]_

 

_[Ace_Of_Hearts has left the chat]_


	2. Lutz's 3 AM thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lutz has no concept of time. Or punctuation.
> 
> (Contains minor 2p Gerita, but it's barely anything)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally don't update things this quickly holy shit. 
> 
> I'm not sure how much more of this I'll write, but if you guys really like it I'll keep going. And even if you don't, I might anyway because these are really fun.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter :)

_[Cheeto Puff is online]_

 

[Cheeto Puff] hey guys

[Cheeto Puff] wat do you think hapens if you sneeze while sucking a dick

[Cheeto Puff] like

[Cheeto Puff] im curios

[Cheeto Puff] guys

[Cheeto Puff] hallo

[Cheeto Puff] kuro i kno your awake

 

_[Child_of_Rome is online]_

 

[Child_of_Rome] Go the fuck to sleep, Lutz

[Child_of_Rome] Stop blowing my phone up with notifications

 

[Cheeto Puff] pff

[Cheeto Puff] blowing

 

[Child_of_Rome] Get your mind out of the damn gutter!

 

[Cheeto Puff] i love u too luci

 

[Child_of_Rome] Go. To. Sleep.

[Child_of_Rome] Before I go over there and _make_  you sleep

 

[Cheeto Puff] mabey you shoud com over ;)

 

[Child_of_Rome] *Maybe

[Child_of_Rome] *Should

[Child_of_Rome] *Come

 

[Cheeto Puff] wat

 

[Child_of_Rome] *What

[Child_of_Rome] And while I'm at it

 

[Cheeto Puff] luci

[Cheeto Puff] lucio

[Cheeto Puff] babe

 

[Child_of_Rome] *What (again)

[Child_of_Rome] *Happens

 

[Cheeto Puff] schatz pls

 

[Child_of_Rome] *I'm

[Child_of_Rome] *Curious

[Child_of_Rome] *Know

[Child_of_Rome] *You're

 

[Cheeto Puff] leibling pls stop i get it

 

[Child_of_Rome] *You

[Child_of_Rome] *Please

[Child_of_Rome] Get spell check, and then I might

[Child_of_Rome] Or at the very least go to bed

 

[Cheeto Puff] okay fine

[Cheeto Puff] but u need to sleep too

 

[Child_of_Rome] I will, don't worry

 

[Cheeto Puff] ich leibe dich <3

 

[Child_of_Rome] ......

[Child_of_Rome] Ti Amo

[Child_of_Rome] <3

 

[Cheeto Puff] ^-^

 

_[BlackDragon is online]_

 

[BlackDragon] Both of you go to sleep already!

[BlackDragon] Jfc I'm too old for this.

 

[Cheeto Puff] you should go to bed too kuro

 

[BlackDragon] It's only 10 AM here!

[BlackDragon] I actually got up 2 hours ago.

 

[Cheeto Puff] what

[Cheeto Puff] oh right timezones

 

[Child_of_Rome] Lol

 

[Cheeto Puff] its like

[Cheeto Puff] 3 in the morning over here

[Cheeto Puff] same for you right luci

 

[Child_of_Rome] Si

[Child_of_Rome] And because of that, I'm going to bed

 

[BlackDragon] As you should.

 

[Cheeto Puff] gute nacht luci

 

[Child_of_Rome] Buona notte

 

_[Child_of_Rome has left the chat]_

 

[Cheeto Puff] so kuro

 

[BlackDragon] Yes?

 

[Cheeto Puff] what do you think happens if you sneeze while sucking a dick

 

[BlackDragon] ........

[BlackDragon] I think you should go to sleep.

 

_[BlackDragon has left the chat]_

 

[Cheeto Puff] party pooper

[Cheeto Puff] gfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff-

 

_*~5 hours later ~*_

 

[Cheeto Puff] Hey guys, it's Klaus :)

[Cheeto Puff] Lutz fell asleep on his keyboard

[Cheeto Puff] Again

[Cheeto Puff] But he's in bed now so no worries

 

_[Cheeto Puff has left the chat]_

 

_[Child_of_Rome is online]_

 

[Child_of_Rome] I told him that he should get some sleep

[Child_of_Rome] Smh at that idiot

 

_[Child_of_Rome has left the chat]_


	3. "This Family Is Weird" - Klaus Beilschmidt (2016)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luciano doesn't understand memes, Lutz and Kuro are hijacking little dorks, and it's revealed that Klaus is the father!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! This one was really fun to write, and I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> (Expect more writing soon, even if it isn't for this story)

_[Child_of_Rome is online]_

 

_[Golden Memelord is online]_

 

[Child_of_Rome] Flavio, I have questions about your user name

 

[Golden Memelord] Like what?

 

[Child_of_Rome] Well, first and foremost: Where is 'Meme' and how does one become a Lord of it?

 

[Golden Memelord] Luci.....

[Golden Memelord] Memes aren't a place.

 

[Child_of_Rome] Oh...

[Child_of_Rome] Hold on

 

_[Child_of_Rome has left the chat]_

 

[Golden Memelord] Sigh.

 

_[Ace_Of_Hearts is online]_

 

[Golden Memelord] Hey Klaus! :)

[Golden Memelord] Please tell your son what memes are.

 

[Ace_Of_Hearts] My.... son?

[Ace_Of_Hearts] Flavio, I don't have any kids

 

[Golden Memelord] I meant Luci.

 

[Ace_Of_Hearts] Oh

 

_[Child_of_Rome is online]_

 

[Child_of_Rome] ......I know what memes are now

[Child_of_Rome] I mean, I still don't understand them but

 

[Ace_Of_Hearts] Don't worry, no one understands memes

 

[Golden Memelord] True, that.

 

[Child_of_Rome] And Flavio?

[Child_of_Rome] Technically none of us have parents

 

[Golden Memelord] Well, Klaus took care of you for a good portion of your childhood, and I'd rather he be your 'father' than Roland.

 

[Child_of_Rome] Yeah, me too, actually.

 

[Ace_Of_Hearts] You guys should see Klaus right now.

[Ace_Of_Hearts] No, seriously.

[Ace_Of_Hearts] He's smiling really big and I actually think he might cry.

 

[Golden Memelord] Awwwwww

 

[Child_of_Rome] .....

[Child_of_Rome] Who...?

 

[Ace_Of_Hearts] Oh, it's Kuro.

 

[Child_of_Rome] Mmm

 

[Golden Memelord] Wait.

 

_[BlackDragon is online]_

 

[Golden Memelord] So if Klaus is Luci's dad....

 

[Child_of_Rome] Don't call me Luci

 

[Golden Memelord] Does that make Kuro his dad as well?

 

[BlackDragon] ................

 

[Child_of_Rome] Pffft

 

[BlackDragon] Luciano Vargas.

[BlackDragon] Don't you dare.

 

[Child_of_Rome] daddy

 

[Golden Memelord] Luci!

 

[Child_of_Rome] Omg

[Child_of_Rome] Sorry!

[Child_of_Rome] That was Lutz

 

[BlackDragon] Suuuurrre it was.

 

[Child_of_Rome] I'm serious, you bastard!

 

[BlackDragon] Of course.

 

[Child_of_Rome] hes not lying

[Child_of_Rome] it was me

 

[BlackDragon] Well...

[BlackDragon] I'd be more like the weird uncle anyway.

 

[Golden Memelord] I thought that would be Lutz.

 

[BlackDragon] Wait, how would that work with the two of them dating?

 

[Golden Memelord] .......

[Golden Memelord] I don't know

 

[BlackDragon] Yeah, either none of us are related, or all of us are related.....

 

[Ace_Of_Hearts] This family is weird...

 

[Child_of_Rome] I know


	4. Flavio is confused as heck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokémon Go Teams are discussed, Luciano is embarrassed, and Lutz's typing is all over the place because of reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On-the-fly, edge of your seat writing has it's perks I guess. Another chapter down, and writers block combated.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one! Comments and suggestions are always appreciated!

_[BlackDragon is online]_

 

[BlackDragon] Guess who reached level 5 in Pokémon Go?

[BlackDragon] XD

 

_[Child_of_Rome is online]_

 

[Child_of_Rome] You?

 

[BlackDragon] Yep!

 

_[Cheeto Puff is online]_

 

[Child_of_Rome] Cool

[Child_of_Rome] Which team did you pick?

 

[BlackDragon] Valor.

 

[Child_of_Rome] Nice, I did too.

 

[Cheeto Puff] ......

[Cheeto Puff] i came out here to have a good time and im honestly feeling attacked right now

 

[Child_of_Rome] ?????

 

[BlackDragon] Which team are you then?

 

[Cheeto Puff] instinct

 

[BlackDragon] Oh...

[BlackDragon] Okay.

 

[Child_of_Rome] There's nothing _wrong_  with that, Lutz. I think Team Instinct suits you.

 

[Cheeto Puff] thank :)

 

_[Ace_Of_Hearts is online]_

 

[Cheeto Puff] hey klaus

 

[Ace_Of_Hearts] Yes?

 

[Cheeto Puff] you play pokémon go right

 

[Ace_Of_Hearts] Yes, why?

 

[Cheeto Puff] which team are you?

 

[Ace_Of_Hearts] ....Mystic

 

[BlackDragon] .........

 

[Cheeto Puff] oooooooooooo

[Cheeto Puff] hey

[Cheeto Puff] you guys are like candela and blanche

 

[Child_of_Rome] I guess they are, weird...

 

[Cheeto Puff] except kuros a guy and klaus has short hair

 

[BlackDragon] Well does that make you Spark then?

 

[Cheeto Puff] i guess

[Cheeto Puff] :O

[Cheeto Puff] GUYS

[Cheeto Puff] WE SHOULD COSPLAY

 

[BlackDragon] Sounds fun, I guess.

 

[Ace_Of_Hearts] Yeah

 

[Child_of_Rome] What is it with you and typingtyping, Lutz?

[Child_of_Rome] It's either no caps or all caps

 

[BlackDragon] True that.

 

[Cheeto Puff] i do what i want

 

[BlackDragon] Including Luciano, I assume?

 

[Cheeto Puff] wat

 

[Child_of_Rome] Kuro!

 

[BlackDragon] Well, anyway, I have to go.

 

[Child_of_Rome] OH NO YOU DON'T YOU STRONZO

 

_[BlackDragon has left the chat]_

 

[Child_of_Rome] KURO YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK ONLINE THIS ISTANT

[Child_of_Rome] INSTANT

 

[Cheeto Puff] what were you saying about cap lock and misspellings katzchen?

 

[Child_of_Rome] ....You shut your face

 

[Cheeto Puff] ok

 

[Child_of_Rome] uggghhh 

[Child_of_Rome] I can't believe he wrote that

 

[Cheeto Puff] well hes not wrong

 

[Child_of_Rome] Stop embarrassing me!

 

[Cheeto Puff] *wiggles eyebrows*

 

_[Child_of_Rome has left the chat]_

 

[Cheeto Puff] lucio 

[Cheeto Puff] babe i was just kidding

[Cheeto Puff] im sordgjrrthdgjRDGJRY

 

[Ace_Of_Hearts] Luciano, please don't kill my brother.

[Ace_Of_Hearts] I swear, every time I step away for a few moments

 

_[Golden Memelord is online]_

 

[Cheeto Puff] I'm not going to kill him, don't worry.

[Cheeto Puff] We just need to have a discussion

 

[Ace_Of_Hearts] Ah

[Ace_Of_Hearts] Kuro says congratulations on 'getting some'

[Ace_Of_Hearts] His words, not mine.

 

[Cheeto Puff] Kindly tell Kuro to mind his own goddamn business

[Cheeto Puff] Please

 

_[Cheeto Puff has left the chat]_

 

[Golden Memelord] I'm not sure if I want to know what I missed.

 

[Ace_Of_Hearts] You don't, trust me.

 

[Golden Memelord] Do you think our 1ps' chat is like this?

[Golden Memelord] I know they have one.

 

[Ace_Of_Hearts] I'm honestly not sure

 

[Golden Memelord] You could ask Gilbert.

[Golden Memelord] Lovi wouldn't tell me anything.

 

[Ace_Of_Hearts] I'll ask him, hold on.

 

_[Ace_Of_Hearts has left the chat]_

 

_[Golden Memelord has left the chat]_


	5. Go The Fuck To Sleep Luci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sappy 4 am conversations, intruding friends, and meddling Flavios setting up dates.
> 
> Luciano is So Done With Everything™

_[Child_of_Rome is online]_

 

[Child_of_Rome] Hey

[Child_of_Rome] Lutz

[Child_of_Rome] You awake?

[Child_of_Rome] Idk what time it is over there

[Child_of_Rome] Nearly 4 am here

[Child_of_Rome] I miss you a fuck ton

 

_[Cheeto Puff is online]_

 

[Cheeto Puff] hey

[Cheeto Puff] go the fuck to sleep babe

[Cheeto Puff] its around 9 here

[Cheeto Puff] but rlly go to sleep 

 

[Child_of_Rome] I am

[Child_of_Rome] Just wanted to say hi real quick

[Child_of_Rome] Since I didn't get the chance earlier

 

[Cheeto Puff] kk

[Cheeto Puff] i love you

 

[Child_of_Rome] I love you too

[Child_of_Rome] Talk to you in the morning?

 

[Cheeto Puff] yeah

[Cheeto Puff] <3 <3

 

[Child_of_Rome] You're such a goddamn sappy nerd

 

[Cheeto Puff] and?

 

[Child_of_Rome] This is me sighing in resignation 

[Child_of_Rome] Because you are a giant dork

[Child_of_Rome] And yet you're almost always charming

[Child_of_Rome] And I can't understand how that's possible

 

[Cheeto Puff] go to sleep katzchen 

[Cheeto Puff] i love you so muck 

 

[Child_of_Rome] What

 

[Cheeto Puff] fuck i

[Cheeto Puff] much

[Cheeto Puff] i love you much

 

[Child_of_Rome] Lol

[Child_of_Rome] Goodnight Lutz

[Child_of_Rome] <3

 

[Cheeto Puff] <3

 

_[BlackDragon is online]_

 

[BlackDragon] GO THE FUCK TO BED LUCI

[BlackDragon] I DON'T WANT ANYMORE NOTIFICATIONS

 

[Child_of_Rome] You go the fuck to bed, Kuro

 

[Cheeto Puff] no need to yell-type

[Cheeto Puff] jeeze

 

[BlackDragon] I wouldn't have to if I wasn't getting constant notifications at 4 in the damn morning!

 

[Child_of_Rome] ............

[Child_of_Rome] Just turn them off

[Child_of_Rome] I know you know how

 

[BlackDragon] Not the fucking point Luci!

 

[Child_of_Rome] Don't call me Luci

 

_[Golden Memelord is online]_

 

[Cheeto Puff] shit

 

[Golden Memelord] Will all of you just stop?

[Golden Memelord] It's 4:30 for all of us

[Golden Memelord] Just shut up and go to bed

 

[Cheeto Puff] it's 9 30 over here actually.

[Cheeto Puff] but for you guys, yeah.

[Cheeto Puff] this is Alex btw.

[Cheeto Puff] borrowing Lutz's phone.

 

[Child_of_Rome] Fuck off Jones

 

[Golden Memelord] Oh

[Golden Memelord] Hey Alex

 

[Cheeto Puff] hey ;)

 

[Child_of_Rome] Omg no

[Child_of_Rome] No

[Child_of_Rome] No

[Child_of_Rome] Fuck this

[Child_of_Rome] Fuck you

[Child_of_Rome] Give my boyfriend his phone back

 

[Cheeto Puff] hey Luci.

 

[Child_of_Rome] FUCK YOU

 

[BlackDragon] I'm too tired for this shit.

[BlackDragon] Fuck all of you.

 

_[BlackDragon has left the chat]_

 

[Cheeto Puff] >:D

[Cheeto Puff] huyjkgfddGmbvcHGHFDDSGFFngf

[Cheeto Puff] omg im so sorry

[Cheeto Puff] im gonna go

 

[Golden Memelord] Okay

[Golden Memelord] Can you tell Alex that I'm available next week?

 

[Child_of_Rome] NO

[Child_of_Rome] THERE IS NO MORE FLIRTING NOW

[Child_of_Rome] FUCK YOU

 

[Cheeto Puff] hes reading over my shoulder like a creeper

[Cheeto Puff] but yeah

[Cheeto Puff] night

 

[Golden Memelord] Ciao~

 

_[Golden Memelord has left the chat]_

 

[Child_of_Rome] Omg

[Child_of_Rome] I am so fucking done

[Child_of_Rome] I'm going to bed

 

[Cheeto Puff] night babe

 

[Child_of_Rome] Goodnight patatina

 

_[Child_of_Rome has left the chat]_

 

[Cheeto Puff] i have no idea what that means

[Cheeto Puff] off to google translation i go

 

_[Cheeto Puff has left the chat]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I was able to write this while in the Great Internet Restriction of '17, but I did, and here it is. I'll be able to write more once I have my laptop back in September, so you can look forward to that I guess.
> 
> Despite this chapter being short, I hope you enjoyed reading it! Feel free to leave a comment about what you liked and what you want to see in this story. I'm open to suggestions!


End file.
